You want to go camping?
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: Set in a time when Faker (headcanon name Richard) and Byron are teens The two usually inseparble teens are becoming more busy with other things and are finding it hard to find time to spend together, so Byron hatches a plan for a night out in the mall (Faker/Byron, more bromancy than anything else )


Grinning in an aloof fashion as he gestured Richard to follow his lead, Byron signalled the other to silence himself as the store manager lazilly called for his staff to retire.

"Byron, this is absurd! Think of what will happen if we are caught" Faker tried to reason, feeling a chill of apprehension flicker through him as another set of lights shut off.

"We'll only get caught if you keep scolding me, old boy; and do recall, you are the one who said you had wanted to go camping." The seventeen year old excentuated, his verbal ques a clear indication of his wealthy upbringing. He had not let go of the fleeting moment he noticed his friend wistfully note how wonderful it would be to sleep under the stars one of these days.

Byron was not the type of person to forget these kinds of things. Even if he couldn't drag his friend out for a weekend of fun with things as they were now, he could at least put in an effort to please his usually somber looking colleage.

"I said no such-I merely commented on..." The prior trailed off, fumbling with his words as Byron shone him one of his world famous smiles.

It was next near impossible to deny the other man anything with his natural charm. And though the two teens were usually as imseparable as two conjoint limbs, Faker still found it difficult to deny any of his friends' requests, no matter how outrageous.

Byron had casually played out his plan with little if any effort. Explaining to Richard he wanted to go for a bit of shopping, and that he naturally requried his friends' assitance.

As uncomfortable crowded areas made Richard feel, he agreed to tag along and spend some time with his friend.

Since Byron had been spending more time with his crush, Deborah, Faker felt his closeness with the other at an all time low.

It wasn't fair for him to ask for all of Byron's time and enery, especially since someone as radient as Byron had so many prior commitments.

His jealously was unfortrunately still present within the deep recesses of his soul though.

They had been long time friends since their childhood, and Byron had never complained of any absence on Fakers' behalf.

Was that because he didn't mind or...

Banish the thought. If Byron did not want to spend time with him, he could have ditched him ages ago. It...couldn't be pity...and doubting his friends' loyalty when he had done nothing to prove him otherwise was just plain foolish of Faker.

With his mothers' faltering physical state, Richard found himself with constant confidence within Byron, even if they ended up going for weeks without talking. Byron still managed to drop him letters or little updates with school, no matter how out of his way it was. A better friend than Faker felt he deserved, he knew he had to cherish the present he had with such a wonderful man.

The constant confidence he found with his friend through his roughttest times always sparked a kind of warming feeling within Faker's heart. Even when he failed to properly express his inner turmoils, his friend was every understanding. Always knowing what to say and how to say it, it was a wonder that Byron wasn't a mind reader of some sort.

It was as if the other had some special kind of mechaism that could peer into his very minds' eye, dissecting it with expert preccision and delievering a cure with nothing more than a smile and a few choice words.

Byron was a remarkable man, as much as he humbled himself. Faker knew he needed to support his friend with any other interests he held. The other did that for him on a level he was eager to achieve.

You see, the unimaginable happened when nothing less than a unicorn had pranced into his life.

He couldn't think of her in any other way, though if she knew of this, she would surely pound some sense into him.

Although he really couldn't help it. She was magical, the rarest of the rare creature that was elusive and nearly impossible to even breath near. A kind of once in a millena creature to view, so pure and untouchable he felt himself warm over as if in an embrace when he thought back to the few fleeting encounters they shared.

Neither delicate or well manared, the mighty steed was a force that took his life by surprise.

He wasn't really sure uf he deserved to talk to her, but it was Byron's persistance that allowed him to follow these feelings and make her aqquaintence.

The racous young lady perhaps seemed to be fond of his presence? She did seem to be spending more and more time with them...he wasn't too sure, she probably favoured Byron. He really couldn't blame her.

His friend was quite infatuated with another though, so he did feel a bit sad for her. To be honest, he was happy just having the two of them in his life, even if it wasn't going to be too long. He wouldn't get selfish and hold too tight, in fear of losing them both. With what little love he did have in his life, he'd keep as safe as he could. He wasn't a gambling man, the prospect of getting more wasn't worth the risk of losing everything.

But the thought of Byron moving on from him still shook him. One way or another he would stand by his friends' decisions, even if it meant leaving him behind. His happiness was the most important factor to be considered. And if all else failed, it would be nice to see his unicorn-goodness, he needed to stop calling her that or he would slip up one day and she would sock him in the gut-and Byron get together. He could trust Byron to such a young lady, and if she were to end up with anyone, he would want it to be with a man like Byron.

Mulling over these thoughts as Byron continued to shift around in the darkness before them, Faker felt a new sense of excitment upon realizing he was getting the chance to have a bit of Byron to himself again.

His mother would be fine for the night anyways. The hospital had her under strict watch before her surgery the next night, so he wouldn't have been able to spend the night by her side anyways.

Beforehand, he had planned to spend the night at the duck pond a little ways from his house.

It was a nice place to spend his lonely hours at, and as of present, that was becoming more and more frequent.

He didn't want to intrude upon upon his crushs' life too much, in fear she would bore of him without Byron around, so he found himself slipping back into old patterns.

But Byron was more than insistant he help him go shopping, so there they were alone in the empty blackness of the camping accessory section of the mall.

It was about twenty minutes since the mall had closed, and Byron had halted Faker to wait until he gave, 'the signal'.

What the signal was, Faker had no clue.

His friend had this air of constant change that kept Richard always guessing.

It was hard for Richard not to worry about losing him in the constant waves of discovery and construction of their lives.

He never did have much to offer, and if his father had decided to leave him at such an early age, why would-

"Come on, hurry!" Byron breathed into his ear from behind him. Faker choked on his inhalation, unable to keep a straight scowl at Byrons' bright, excited eyes.

Bangs sticking to his face and breath slightly misplaced, Byron's grin was so wide, Faker couldn't help but bite at his lips to halt an upcoming smile.

It was a rather nasty habit the boy had picked up growing up in a secluded state, but alls' his faltering stony expression earned him was a puppy dog frown from the other.

"Come on Richard!" Not bothering to keep his voice down anymore, Byron began dragging Faker by his massive hands deeper into the store. "Close your eyes."

"No." Faker tried to side off, only to earn him a persistent nudge in the ribs from Byron. "Fine."

"Good!" The other smirked in triumph, sliding a hand over Fakers' eyes and the other around his shoulder confidently.

Leading his companion past a few stow-away barbeque grills, Byron grinned in triumph as they reached his masterpiece.

"I've had one of my old buddies kill the cameras for us, so don't worry about getting caught!"

"Byron-"

"See, I've been working with him the last few days to set up the displays just right! Aren't I amazing, Dick?"

"Byron, I'm sure-"

"Oh, come on! I put in all this effort, and I don't even get a kiss?" The younger pouted definately.

"I would be able to appreciate your efforts on a larger scale if you were to remove your hand from my eyes." Faker finally managed to gasp.

"...oh." Byron noted, soon giggling again to himself as Faker feigned an annoyed growl through his own rising smile.

His friend really was something special.

"Well I supose that would help, sure I'll give you the very honor of bestowing your gaze upon-" knowing Byron would leech off the moment for hours if Faker let him, the larger man took his friends hand, and carefully removed them from his gaze.

Faker was at a loss for words.

"You love it, don't you?" Byron was practically bouncing on his heels as he beamed over at his dumbstruck friends' baffled state.

"Byron...you..."Faker attempted to compose himself, quickly covering his embarrasingly flushed face with his hand.

"You said you wanted to go camping! I know how busy you are, so I figured we could squeeze a little in tonight! Heh, maybe we'll be able to go actually do it somtime-but for now...I've really been missing you-" Byron's slightly flushed speech was cut off by Richads' fumbling hands squeezing him a bit too firmly around the shoulders.

Still at a loss for how to properly respond to his-his truest and most trusted friends' work of kindness, Faker was barely able to contain the tears that itched at the corners of his eyes.

The ailes were paved with various assortments of every kind of tent the store owned. The massive structures seemed to be zipped together in a meticulous fashion, which resulted in a seemingly endless maze of tunnels that snaked around the store.

"Y-you..." Faker once againt attempted at trying to find his voice. How had he managed to pull together such an operation-?

"Tut, tut! You can cry about how lucky you are to have me as a friend when you find me, old Dick!" Byron cackled, squeezing Faker on the rear briefly before taking off into the maze.

Feeling a bit of relief that Byron had not caught the fleeting tears on his face, Faker was quick to take on after his friend in pursuit.

"What of the staff in the morning!" He called out to his ever tittering mate.

"Quite the prank, no?" Byron's voice was drenched in his smirk, giving Faker himself a pleasant grin across his face.

This wasn't exactly cordial...but...

He wasn't really used to doing traditional teenaged things. With looking after his mother and school, hanging around Byron was the most sociable thing he did.

Knees clacking down against the floor as he gained closer to his friend, Faker tactfully gripped Byron around his ankle, quickly using his other hand to tickle his calfs.

"Cheater, cheater!" Byron called out between half-sobs. Richard unmistakingly knew his most sensitive areas, and being nearly out of breath from the pursuit, he allowed to other to drag him in close. Hell, he would have let him drag him in no matter what state he was in.

"Let's just sleep here tonight," Byron nuzzled, rolling over against Richard close into the familiar crevess of his shoulder.

"I...suppose they are closed on Sundays..." Faker murmured, still catching his breath. Easing his fingers through Byrons' ever present braid, the elder enjoyed the cool feeling between his fingers as he rubbed carefully through the winding knots of hair.

"Ohh, trying to seduce me slowly? What ever will I tell our wives,"

"Not-s-she's-"

"Don't go thinking of her now! I don't want you getting all hot and bothered from anyone other than me right now." Cuddling closer into Richards' embrace and giggling lightly to himself from Richard's defiant grumbling, Byron breathed in the familiar sterilized scent that lingered with hints of sweat from his earlier chase.

As off putting both scents could be, they somehow felt comfortable and inviting to the younger man when they were eminnatted from the other.

This was a safe, good place. Together they could enjoy every little thing about each other in the peace of one anothers' arms. They could escape into each others lives away from their realities for what ranged from a couple of minutes, to endless hours every day or so.

As long as it was with each other, it was enough.


End file.
